Doctor Who: 9 to 5
by JustAnotherFFWriter
Summary: Doctor Number 9 gets into an extraordinary situation as he gets some 1 on 1 time with one of his previous incarnations.


_Hey, and welcome to my first story. Now, I know that there are going to be a lot of questions unanswered in this short piece of writing such as, where it comes in aout in the continuity, what caused it to happen, why that Doctor, but, It's entirely up to you guys. Please review fairly because I'm not to used to writing on this website. Let's say if it is recieved well enough, I might make a sequel. Anyway, on with the show._

The Tardis was being thrown about in Time and Space, something had gone wrong and The Doctor didn't know what.

"Doctor? What's going on?", asked a panicked Rose. The Doctor opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. "Doctor?". And then black. Nothing. There was just nothing.

"What? Where? Uh….What?", said the Doctor

[Theme Song]

"Oh no, Rose!", the Doctor had suddenly snapped back to reality and was frightened about the fate of his newest companion. "I've lost too many before, not another! What was even going on back there anyway?", the Doctor thought to himself.

"Hello?", the Doctor turned around looking to see if there was anyone there but there was no one.

"Must have been my imagination.", thought the Doctor.

"Hello, Is anyone there?" There was someone! Where?

"Hello, who is that?", the Doctor shouted out. "Are you an Alien? Dalek? Cyberman?", the Doctor stopped for a minute and thought, "Slitheen?"

"A what?", the voice shouted back.

"The Slitheen? A family on the planet of Raxacoricofallapatorius?"

"Why on Gallifrey would I be from there?"

"Gallifrey? Why did you say Gallifrey? Who are you? Do you know who you're dealing with? I'm the Doctor. The last of the Time Lords!"

"What are you talking about, Gallifrey is inhabited by millions of Time Lords? And I'm The Doctor." The voice became closer throughout the little talk The Doctor was having with this imposter and eventually came within sight shot. It was The Doctor. Only, there were two Doctors.

"Oh, my God.", 9 exclaimed. "What-but ho-"

"Go on then. Explain yourself. Who are you? Are you still me? Hm. Not got much to say now, do you?", replied 5, with no patience whatsoever.

"You're-You're-"

"THE Doctor? Why, yes, I am."

"You're me?! Only, you're me as well."

"What? I- Who are you?"

"What?", the two Doctors just seemed to stare at each other for what seemed like minutes, or hours, or day, or years?

"Wow, look at me. I'm so...peculiar. The fashion in the 80's, deary me.", 9 said, mocking his former self.

"Well, you still haven't answered my question and now you're mocking dare you! Let's see what you think of this!", 5 then whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at 9, unaware of the consequences that might occur if 5 was to kill 9.

"I wouldn't do that, by the way."

"Oh, and why ever not?", asked the Doctor with a sarcastic tone, still clenching on to the Sonic Screwdriver pointed at 9. 9 puts his hands in his pocket, cool and calm like.

"Well, you might just blow a hole in Space and Time, or something, nothing important according to myself.", this confused 5.

"Are you...me? In the future?", 9 nodded at 5 after asking this question. "Wh- How? Are you what I look like next? Ugh…"

"Oi, I heard that and no, you've still got about...5 more regenerations."

"Holy Moly!", this made 5 drop his screwdriver and collapse in a heap on the floor of nothing. "I regenerate 5 more times?", 9 had covered his mouth after saying what he did because what he had done is told another lifeform that he's inevitably going to die 5 more times. Oops.

"Oh, did I say a lie? I think I did. So, uh, how's life?", 9 said, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Am I that bad at lying about lying?", asked 5 as he picked himself up off the ground. "I, um, don't really know what to say."

"Then, say nothing. I've just realised what's happened.", 9 pulled out his Sonic device and started to put it on a different setting.

"Is that, my Sonic Screwdriver? Is that what it's going to look like?", asked 5, amazed.

"Sorry, me, but you've seen and heard too much already. AH HA! Fantastic, I've found the right setting.", the Doctor pointed it in the black sky of nothing, read to press.

"Wait!, what does this mean? What happened?", asked 5.

"Well, I don't like to spoil surprises, now. Do I? You'll find out when you become me.", and with that, 9 grinned at 5 and pointed the Screwdriver in the air and pressed the button.

The Doctor, found himself back on the Tardis, but it had stopped shaking. He found Rose, unconscious.

"Rose?", the Doctor exclaimed as he rushed over to see if she was alright. Suddenly, she awoken and sat up sharply and pointed at the Doctor.

"Ha ha, you should have seen your face, I don't always have to be the Damsel in Distress, all the time." Rose then started laughing again. "Your ears were waggling as you were running, by the way."

"What? Have they always done that?"


End file.
